


Soft!Billy HC

by DacreMontgomeryLover



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DacreMontgomeryLover/pseuds/DacreMontgomeryLover
Summary: Just some headcanons of Billy being a soft boy turned soft boyfriend.





	Soft!Billy HC

  * Billy is a badass, no doubt. He is messy and has broken everyone’s hearts in Hawkins, guys, girls. Moms at the grocery store. All of them. And to say he has dates every other night is an understatement.
  * But then bam, suddenly you show up. New girl, neighbors to Nancy and her family, and wow are you everything Billy is not.
  * Shy, quiet, soft as all get out. Like Billy swears if he were to touch you too hard you would squish like a marshmallow.
  * And oh fuck him he is so in love the second you walk past him in school. Nancy is showing you around. You have your hand to your mouth nodding to her. And you have. SWEATER PAWS!
  * Billy actually thinks he’s about to explode from how cute you are. And he’s never even talked to you.
  * He has to. He NEEDS to. So he puts on his billy charm. Strolls over to you and Nancy at your locker and…
  * Hearing your quiet voice he actually loses the ability to speak. His brain is just a rerun of ‘awwwwww’ over and over. He has actual shine eyes at how cute you are.
  * Nancy sees him first, clearing her throat and when you turn to him, he is just fully on ‘oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck. Her eyes, her eyes are beautiful, and so soft. She’s like an actual baby bunny’
  * He just nods, his mask of chill cool bad ass Billy comes back.
  * “Well hello beautiful. Names Billy. Billy Hargrove”
  * And you just smile at him
  * “Pleasure to meet you. I’m Y/N” and your name even makes his heart flutter.
  * He takes your hand, kissing it like full romance movie Susan watches at night


  * And you blushed. OH MY GOD YOU LOOK EVEN SO MUCH CUTER
  * You walking away from him he is just love struck and like he went full cheesy rom com male lead. He just watches you and Tommy sees him and not even Tommy saying stupid shit makes his mood change. He just nods at him not even hearing him.
  * So flash to like a few weeks later and you now work at the pizza shop in town, I mean a jobs a job. And the Macy’s didn’t call you back for an interview.
  * Billy has been scooping the place for like 2 weeks now. And finally he is going in.
  * He sits with Tommy and his crew. Carol popping her gum hanging on Tommy like normal. And oh lord you look so cute in your uniform shirt. Billy is just, heart eyes.
  * Like it’s baggy on you, and Billy is just imagining you in his shirts.
  * So you walk over and ask for there order, and Billy is just so in love he just smiles at you sheepishly.
  * After work you walk out and Billy is waiting in the parking lot. You just wave smiling
  * “Need a ride princess?” And you didn’t really wanna walk home, so you nod.
  * It’s painfully awkward but only on Billy’s side like normally he has the charm and the swag and he knows how to make girls cream there panties but you are just a new ball park.
  * But finally he just turns his music down, looking over at you,
  * “So, um I was wondering….um…wanna…maybe, if you want that is, to maybe go on a date?” like he is a stuttering, sweaty mess. And you just look over at him blushing, smiling down at your feet just
  * “Sure. That sounds like fun. A date I mean. Never been on one so….”
  * He almost screams in happiness cause not only did you say yes, but he’s gonna be your first date ever, so he’s gonna be your first kiss and your first time, and first everything.
  * “You just passed my house….um” and Billy just blushes just
  * “Shit sorry babe, mind was…somewhere else”
  * And he notices your cute face at him calling you babe.
  * Once you get inside your house he drives home and just screams in happiness that you said yes. Oh my god. You said yes.
  * He calls you the second he gets home and you two talk for hours.
  * So now your dating right. And he is just so head over heels in love with you. He actually swooned at you sneezing. Your nose twitched and you looked like a bunny.
  * He calls you bunny now


  * After school one day he comes up to you at your locker “So my little bunny, you wanna catch a movie later on and go out to dinner?” You just blush at your new nickname he’s given you.
  * “Yeah sure, that sounds good to me baby.” Billy just melted when you called him baby, the first nickname you’ve given him since you two started dating.
  * He goes to pick you up at your house and he’s a nervous wreck, his palms and pits are sweaty, and he’s shaking. He’s never been this nervous before in his life!
  * You answer the door after he knocks and you just look so beautiful in your dress.
  * You aren’t even wearing anything really special just ya know normal, but Billy thinks you look so cute in everything.
  * So he drives to the movie theater and the whole time he’s watching it with you, his arm is around your shoulders, his fingers interlaced with yours.
  * He steals glances your way once in while and you see him in the corner of your eyes and you turn to look at him and smile at him and he’s just having major heart eyes.
  * He just is so in love. So over the moon in love.
  * At the diner he is just listening to you talk about your day, and classes your not in with him, he is just, smiling and nodding just his fingers interlaced with yours on the table and he just says it.
  * “God I love you” and it’s like a record screech, like you just look up at him and suddenly he is sweating all over again, eyes wide, just about to stutter out some excuse for saying it.
  * But you just smile nodding
  * “I…I love you too Billy.” And he could scream in happiness. He doesn’t but inside he is actually bouncing off the walls.
  * He takes you home and walks you up to your door. You two stood there awkwardly for a moment before you finally spoke
  * “I had such a nice time with you tonight, Billy. Thank you for such a wonderful night.”
  * And Billy just moves your hair out of your face, just smiling down at you
  * “Me too bunny,” and the silence between you both is not awkward but intense and he just does it, leans down and kisses you.
  * And he hears you gasp and goes to pull away. You follow his lips as he is pulling back just
  * “That…that was nice”
  * Billy smiles at you gently, looking into your eyes and then your lips, he really wants to kiss you again and so he does. He leans in slowly and presses his lips to yours and drinks you in and completely melts into you.
  * You hum into the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck, curling your fingers in his curls which makes him moan before pulling away before he got too carried away.
  * “Sweet dreams bunny, I’ll pick you up for school in the morning?”
  * You nod at him, smiling at him. “Y-yeah” you shyly say. You were so flustered you didn’t know what to do with yourself.
  * Several weeks went by and many dates later, Billy has claimed you letting everyone know that you belong to him. His arm always around your shoulder or waist, holding your hand like a love sick puppy
  * Make out sessions at every corner of the school
  * Hickies for days littered on both of you
  * During parties he has you by his side, eyeing every guy who tries to look your way. His arm wrapped around your waist territorially.
  * Body shots! But only uses you for his shots.
  * Dirty dancing on the dance floor
  * Making out against his Camaro before taking you home
  * He buys you lunch at school most days. Always carrying your tray
  * Buys you coffee in the mornings
  * Jam sessions in his car on long drives
  * Cuddle sessions on your couch for movie nights or just watching t.v.
  * Steals kisses from you when you’re not paying attention just because he feels like it
  * Becoming a soft boy when you run your fingers through his hair when he has his head in your lap
  * He loves hearing your giggles when he tickles you. It’s his most favorite thing
  * Billy just loves being around you. You make him so happy- the happiest he’s ever been.
  * You have him wrapped around your pinky and he is loving every second of it. He would not change a thing.




End file.
